


Heartmark

by enigmaticma



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Author Commentary, M/M, Other: See Story Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 17:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17943785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticma/pseuds/enigmaticma
Summary: //Prompt#: 6Title: HeartmarkWord Count: 5278Side Pairing(s):noneRating: PGWarning(s): illness mention. Suicidary thoughtsSummary: For his first day at work, Baekhyun got hit by the loud heartbeats of his soulmate thumping in his ears





	Heartmark

**Author's Note:**

> I am still new to Ao3 so excuse me for the lack of tags. There is warning: Smut.  
> Trigger: Depressive attitude, suicidary thoughts, and mention of deathly illness.

Byun Baekhyun was nervous. After two years of looking and trying, he finally scored a job as an accounting assistant. His mother was sending him tons of prayers and texts of good wishes as he walked in the huge building. Many people were already there, either heading up or walking out of the building; Baekhyun felt stupid when he knew that he faced the supervisor, Kim Jongdae. But, Jongdae was nice enough to forgive him that.

Jongdae was a same age accounter who started a year before in The Zhang Holding. His father and the CEO were friends, which had allowed him a smooth entrance, “but also made me the aim of bullies. It took me a year to prove myself so, don’t judge. Your abilities will be tested everyday as well, but you will be fine.” Jongdae smiled to him kindly at the end and Baekhyun nodded. “So, let us go up. Our department is on the last level with the CEO.”

“Oh, why? I thought everybody worked in the same level?” Baekhyun wondered at that.

Jongdae gave it some thought before he answered.  “I don’t know. One day, the CEO decided to move his accounting team to his level. Maybe to keep an eye on them.” Baekhyun frowned. It could only mean he was betrayed by his accounting team before. 

Jongdae kept on talking about Zhang Holding’s until a moment when Baekhyun heard it. He jumped unconsciously so hard that Jongdae paused, surprised. “Baekhyun?” But he couldn’t hear him as a heartbeat thumped in his ears. In his panic, he thought he was hallucinating, but as Jongdae held him with worried eyes, he knew what had happened. He was hearing his soulmate’s heartbeats. “I feel dizzy.” He lied. “I fear heights, so I just need a moment.”

Sadly, it seemed to grow louder. He nodded absently to Jongdae’s words as the man spoke kindly and tried to soothed him. At some point, he could hear Jongdae say, “

Baekhyun nodded, but as he approached the door of the CEO’s office, his heartbeat raced more and suddenly the heartbeat of his soulmate raced too. Unknowingly, Jongdae knocked the door and opened it. “Busy?” 

A dashing man in a royal blue silk suit looked away from the window toward the two men. “Please come in, Mr. Kim.” The voice was not what Baekhyun imagined. He always thought his soulmate’s voice would be like his housemate Chanyeol’s voice, but instead it was more soothing and Baekhyun tried to relax as Jongdae introduced him. 

He bowed at a straight 90° and looked up as politely as possible. The CEO was approaching with a smile. “I can hear your heart racing from a mile away. Don’t be nervous. I am Zhang Yixing.” His heart skipped a beat as he heard the man say so and he could see the man’s kind smile flicker. The CEO offered his hand for a shake and Baekhyun held it hesitantly, relieved that the heartbeat sounds in his ears were soon at whisper level. “Enjoy your stay with us.”

“I am sure I will love it.” He smiled brightly for the first time that day. Mr. Zhang did not miss that.

______________

It was his first day so he had barely anything to do, yet he made himself busy. He needed to focus on anything but the fact that the CEO is his soulmate. A dashing handsome CEO. 

“Baekhyun?” the man looked up to Jongdae who patted his back. “Go home if you want.” He noticed the hour and nodded. He needed to escape this place anyway. He made it out by the time he noticed a car dash out of the building. He could only guess it was Zhang Yixing as the heartbeat in his ears raised in volume. 

He headed home and flopped down his bed with a heavy sigh. He remained there listening to his soulmates heartbeat as his chest eased and he was lulled to sleep. 

The next morning, the heartbeat was so loud that Baekhyun wondered what it meant. He had to google it and when he did, his gasp made the colleague next him look at him worriedly. “Are you okay?”

“Did the CEO leave somewhere?” He asked worriedly. The man blinked at him. “I did not see Mr. Jongdae the entire day and he is his assistant.” 

The man looked around. Indeed, Jongdae was not in his office. “I guess, they are in a meeting.” The man stated. “But I can help if you need anything.”

Baekhyun shyly smiled. “No. I don’t want to bother you. I will ask him later.” He looked back to the screen, “ _ For reason unknown, the louder your soulmates heartbeat is the bigger the risk of heart disease or even worse, death. It may also indicate the distance between the soulmates. As many have stated they had the inability to hear anything other than their soulmates heartbeat when they leave them.” _

It would make sense if they were that far apart, but the situation made no sense at all. He heard it louder at first while he was heading toward his soulmate but now, he had no idea. He had to know. He left the office toward Jongdae’s. Luckily, Jongdae got in his office right then. “Can I help you, Byun?”

“Is the CEO available?” Baekhyun asked him, sporting a headache. Jongdae gave him a look of incredulity. “I want to meet him for a minute, just one.”

“He’s got a meeting in less than five minutes.” Jongdae simply said and Baekhyun just about bolted into the man’s office. He closed the door on Jongdae’s nose and remained there breathless.

“I hope you have a good reason for disturbing me.” The harsh tone behind him made him jump and he looked at the man who was busy working. Baekhyun’s body was shaking as he stepped closer.

“Your heartbeats are louder today. Despite the fact I am right in front of you, it’s ringing in my head.” Baekhyun sounded desperate and Yixing had to look up. “Do you know what it means when a soulmate hear his soulmates heartbeats this loudly?” Yixing frowned, tensing. “It means his soulmates heart is not well and I just - don’t push your health beyond its limits. I can handle hearing your heart for the rest of my life, just not to see you dead - not the silence that will follow.” Yixing had said nothing and Baekhyun was trying to hold himself from sobbing. He bowed and was about to leave.

“I think it’s ironic that I found my soulmate, right when I found out I have a tumor.” Baekhyun stopped and wobbled to hold on a nearby wall. “I’m sorry.” Baekhyun left the office and walked expressionlessly to the toilets where he locked himself in a cubicle and sobbed.

“Baekhyun?” Jongdae’s voice was heard and he had to sniff and control himself. “Are you ok?”  Baekhyun sighed. 

“I’m fine.” Baekhyun spoke rather rudely and felt guilty about it. “I just need a moment.” he heard nothing more than loud heartbeats which raced - he finally noticed. He opened the door only to find Jongdae still there, frowning deeply only to blink confusedly. “I’m sorry. I will get the reports done.”

Jongdae held him from moving and forced him to stand by the wall. “What happened? Why are you and CEO looking so devastated today?” It only served to make Baekhyun cry harder. “Byun…”

“I heard - I heard his heartbeats in the elevator yesterday.” Baekhyun spoke with agony. “I lied. It was his heartbeats that made me dizzy.” Baekhyun held his hands on his ears. 

“It’s beating so loud. I don’t know what to do.” He remained there, letting it thump in his head before feeling hands on his head.

“Go home early, Byun.” Jongdae spoke firmly. “You can not function unless you take a rest.” Baekhyun shook his head. He stood to meet Jongdae and whimpered.

“I need to go to him.” Jongdae looked at him shockedly. “I need to help him the best I can. I need to be his support - I have to.” He dashed out of the restroom and in Yixing’s office to find the man resting his head on the desk. “I want to help.”

Yixing looked up at him, tiredly. “What?”

Baekhyun slammed his hands on the desk. “I don’t care what I have to do, I will be your shadow, your hands, your legs, even your heart if you need it.” Yixing sighed but Baekhyun cut him off.   “I want us to try. I don’t want to step back into silence if you die - I - I don’t want to live my life regretting this chance.”

“Try what exactly?” Yixing dared him. Baekhyun went silent as he thought and suddenly smiled much to Yixing’s surprise.

“If healing you doesn’t work, I am ready to donate my heart for you to live.” Yixing looked beyond stupefied, his body tensed and his heart raced in Baekhyun’s ears louder than before. Baekhyun looked at Jongdae who supported a similar face as he was standing by the door frame. “I will try to help you as much as I can, just show me what to do and I’ll do it.” Yixing did not object, Jongdae tried to show Baekhyun as much as he could.

______________

It took Baekhyun a week to start working without Jongdae around.  He was happy that his first assignment was to take Yixing to a cardiologist.  He was more nervous than Yixing and seemed more attentive than the man who just observed him intensively anticipating. “Well, I am not going to lie, Mr. Zhang. Your valve is tightening around ventricle in a very fast pace.”

“How much time does he have left? How soon would he need a transplant?” Baekhyun asked and the doctor blinked at him in shock. “Is it possible for soulmates to donate their heart?” The doctor looked between them and frowned.

“Technically, yes.  A soulmate’s heart matches perfectly.”  Baekhyun brightened up. “That is aside, Mr. Zhang has got less than a year to live with his current condition. “ An expression of horror hit Baekhyun’s face and the doctor hurriedly said. “But there is therapy and a diet to ease the pressure around the valves until we find a donor.”

“I will try that.” Yixing sighed as he looked at the doctor in the eyes. “I will start the therapy after a week. I need to settle things at the company first.” He immediately walked out leaving Baekhyun with the doctor behind. 

“Are you sure he will only live for a year?” Baekhyun asked him worriedly.

“At most.” The doctor gave Baekhyun a sad smile. “But the therapy will work, don’t worry. If he found his soulmate, then he is halfway done with it already.” Baekhyun blinked. “Moral support is what would assure his good response to the therapy.”

Baekhyun in nodded understanding. He walked out of the office with determination and smiled at Yixing who was talking on the phone. Yixing ended the call as he got closer.  Baekhyun did not push him. He minded his business, which both relieved Yixing and upset him. “For someone I just met, even as my soulmate, you sure act like you know me.”

“I don’t know you.” Baekhyun smiled toward him. “And you don’t know me either.” Yixing watched him with an expressionless face before looking away. “I’ll get the car ready.” He was about to leave when a hand grabbed his. 

He looked back at Yixing who looked devastated. “Do you think I would be able to live in that silence after I’ve heard your heartbeat?” Baekhyun gave it some thought and held Yixing’s hand more firmly.

“You’ve got a lot to achieve while I have achieved my most important dream.” Baekhyun smiled. “I got myself a gorgeous soulmate.” Yixing scoffed and a small hint of a smile appeared when Baekhyun spoke the rest. “My heart will be beating inside of you, Yixing. You won’t hear silence, I’ll always be with you.”

Yixing realized that maybe it was all true and for some reason, that scared him even more.  He consulted Jongdae about it. 

“If it is bothering you, then do your best in therapy. Eat healthy and do what your doctor says efficiently.” Jongdae simply said. “Do as much as Baekhyun is doing for you.”

On Baekhyun’s part, he had to face his worst heartbreak. He knew for a fact that gaining a soulmate was not enough for him to stop loving Do Kyungsoo, the sous chef of the restaurant he used to work at.

______________

Do Kyungsoo was surprised to see him. “I thought we were over.”

“We are. I am here to ask you for your help.” Baekhyun patting himself on the back mentally for being that steady. “Sit please, I need you to talk to me about something.”

“Which is?” Kyungsoo sat down, sporting a frown.

Baekhyun tried to not shake. “I found my soulmate.” Kyungsoo looked at him shocked. “He is sick. So, he has to follow a diet that is consisting of this.” He pushed the paper given to him by the doctor.

“How many plates can you make of this? How much would it cost to pay you for that service?”

Kyungsoo held the paper for a moment. “I can make a plate or two of this, but as for the price, I need to discuss it with my chef.” Kyungsoo commented and Baekhyun pulled out money - a large sum. 

“Baek…”

“I am paying a whole month in advance. I will come pick up at noon sharp.” Baekhyun stated and Kyungsoo held the money hesitantly. “If it is not enough, I will try to find money for more.” Kyungsoo nodded and a sudden silence settled in. 

“Thank you for helping me.”

Kyungsoo chuckled. “You got a soulmate, I couldn’t deny you my help.” It made Baekhyun smile. “How is he treating you?”

“He is nice to me, although he is really not happy about me getting my nose in his business.” Baekhyun chuckled. “I work for him, that’s how we met.” Kyungsoo nodded again. “How is Yeol? How are you two?”

“We’re doing great.” Kyungsoo got a dusty pink hue on his cheeks at the mention of his boyfriend. “He’s working hard for us to adopt a kid.” Baekhyun brightened up.

“Oh! That’s such a good news, Soo!” Baekhyun smiled. “I bet he wants a girl.” Kyungsoo nodded, smiling back. “Once you manage to, let me know. I will take a picture of all of you and show it to my soulmate. Maybe he’ll consider kids for us.”

That’s how the discussion drifted and Baekhyun returned home that night in a happy mood. He was really fine until the heartbeat in mind  grew louder and Baekhyun left his bed in a rush. He ran for a while before hailing a taxi. He knew where Yixing lived and his door password - Jongdae had given it to him along with many, otherwise secret, passcodes.

He rushed into the mansion, terrified. “Yixing?” He did not take time to admire the place and rushed toward the only illuminated room. Yixing was laying on the floor much to Baekhyun’s horror. 

“Yixing!” He knelt beside Yixing and shook him hard. 

“Yixing! Please wake up. Please! You can’t die now, please.” in the middle of his sobbing, he called an ambulance. 

______________

Baekhyun paced in the waiting room when the doctor arrived. 

“Exhaustion can make him faint. He will be fine tomorrow after a good night’s rest. You can go home and rest.” 

Tears streamed down Baekhyun’s cheeks, he was relieved and his body felt like it could finally relax. 

He walked back to Yixing’s place, cleaning up as well as he could manage. He called Jongdae in the morning and the assistant surprised him.

“Yixing assigned you as his replacement. You can fill in while he rests today,” which he did. He worked as best he could, with Jongdae’s help, to fulfill Yixing’s duties. He was dead tired by the end of the day, but still made sure to check on everything before he left. 

“Should I take you home?” Jongdae asked.

“Is Yixing still in the hospital?” Baekhyun simply asked. Jongdae hummed at the question. 

“Then you know where you should take me.” Jongdae couldn’t answer back with anything else.  It was a soulmate situation and he knew how serious it was. 

He drove Baekhyun to Yixing’s at the hospital as he had remained there for the day. Yixing was sleeping as Baekhyun arrived. The man covered him and sat by his side while Jongdae simply patted him on the shoulder silently and left.

The silence was heavy for a moment and Baekhyun hesitantly held Yixing’s hand. “I don’t know if I have the right to hold your hand even if we are…” trailing off, Baekhyun sighed. “This is hard on me as much as it is on you, Yixing. This whole soulmate deal.” Baekhyun realized he was shedding tears and allowed them to fall. “I want to act out on it out of fear of regretting things and I fear it is making this million times worse.”

He sighed and looked up to meet Yixing’s open eyes. The man said nothing and Baekhyun blushed but it was barely noticeable as his face was red from the tears. Yixing tightened his hold on Baekhyun’s hand. “I had a dream of meeting my soulmate in a fairy like atmosphere with snow or petals falling.” Baekhyun smiled softly at that.

“I’m sorry for interrupting your dream.” He stood to get closer to Yixing and patted his hand. 

“I was not expecting to meet my soulmate anytime soon.” His smile fell. “I had just went through a break up. A devastating one even, but…” Yixing looked at him intensely. “I met with him yesterday, and I felt - at peace. My heart is at peace now. In fact, he is expecting a kid with his husband and I am hoping to live enough to see him happy.” Baekhyun looked at him with a bright smile. “I can’t give you a burdened heart so I hoped I would have my closure before…”

“Before?” Yixing sat up, holding Baekhyun’s hand tensely regardless of the pain. “What do you plan to do?”  Baekhyun was astonished and looked sad for a moment. 

“Don’t you dare hurt yourself even if it is to give me your heart.” Yixing placed his hand lightly on Baekhyun’s cheek. “Please, don’t do it.”

Baekhyun pouted. “But I want you to live.” 

Yixing smiled softly before resting his head on Baekhyun’s shoulder. 

“I want you to remain by my side. I want us to live happily together, to act on our bond and for once, I want to have someone in my life who is not going to give up on me as soon as he finds something better.” Baekhyun patted his back, both remaining silent despite how loud their hearts were.

“Okay.”

______________

Yixing returned to work the following day and Baekhyun made more of an effort to lessen the burden on him. They would exchange knowing smiles the entire morning, even as Baekhyun returned with a warm lunch. “Don’t worry, I made sure the chef would avoid all the no-no’s for your diet.” Yixing smiled at Baekhyun who had taken a simple a packed noodle box for his own lunch.

“How come I have to eat healthy food when you get to eat garbage?” Baekhyun simply smiled.

He finished his box and stood. “I forgot to bring lunch today, that is all.” Baekhyun kissed his head and dashed out. Yixing frowned at the blatant lie. 

The following days, Baekhyun avoided eating around Yixing and the man simply followed Baekhyun as he picked up his lunch. Baekhyun picked it from Kyungsoo who told him what to do to heat it up when he felt hands on his waist. 

“So this where you pick the lunch up from.” Baekhyun looked at him shocked. Yixing gave him a scolding look but soon looked at the short man. 

“I’m Zhang Yixing,” he offered his hand.

Kyungsoo smiled before looking at the flustered Baekhyun. “Your soulmate?” Baekhyun nodded. 

“I’m Do Kyungsoo, Baekhyun’s friend. I am glad I got to meet you.” They shook hands and Baekhyun was soon the center of their attention.

“I hope he eats when he comes to you.” Yixing commented and Kyungsoo frowned. “He hasn’t gotten a proper meal since you started making me lunch.”

“I’m fine.” Baekhyun spoke as soon as they looked at him. “I eat fast food, this is why I eat before seeing him. I don’t want to make it unfair for him.” Kyungsoo frowned.

“You are a bad liar, you know that. What do you eat at lunch?” Kyungsoo tensed. “Unless you don’t have money….you gave a full month pay for his food.” 

Yixing jumped in surprise when he was pointed at and glared at Baekhyun who looked away.

“Please include a meal for my soulmate.” Yixing asked politely. “A check for the expenses will be sent shortly.” He yanked Baekhyun’s hand and his lunch box. “We will wait for you.” 

Kyungsoo nodded and bowed before disappearing into the kitchen. Baekhyun said nothing as he was led to a table. 

“Stop doing so much for me. You barely know me!” 

“I may not have time for that, Yixing.” Baekhyun whined and Yixing sighed at that, stressed. 

“I was going to fix my lunch issue, and I usually eat at your place. Don’t worry, Xing.  I’m fine.”

“Baekhyun.” Yixing gave him a very scolding glare. “If you truly want me to live, stop acting as if nothing about you should matter to me when it does.” Baekhyun looked at him, struck by the sudden choice of words. “If you want me to live, stop making me feel bad that you are suffering because of me more than I already do.”

Baekhyun looked at their hands and nodded. “I will. I am sorry.” Yixing just shook his head but said nothing as a waiter handed them a box for Baekhyun. 

“Let’s eat at work.” They headed to the office and were in a better mood for the rest of the evening.

Baekhyun noticed how Yixing tried to learn more about him, from that day and it warmed his heart. He worked hard for Yixing’s wellbeing and overall happiness. He even became bold and moved into Yixing’s house without even alerting him. 

Yixing was surprised, but said nothing as the medication was making it hard for him to think.  Baekhyun slept on the sofa, alert of every sound that happened in the house and happy he was so close to Yixing despite the limits currently around their relationship. 

Yixing was slowly becoming a friend but neither of them planned on it becoming anything else. They had no idea of how close the deadline could be so they lived on life on a fine line. 

Every single day was routinely done like the day before and Baekhyun knew it was taking a toll on Yixing so he added his own touches to the man’s life.  He tried to make the man smile as often as possible. He tried to make Yixing take his healing process as a challenge and not something forced. Before they knew it, four months had passed in the blink of an eye.

______________

Yixing was sitting in front of his doctor for a session and Baekhyun sat outside when he heard Yixing’s heartbeat ring loud in his mind. Way louder than any time before and it scared him out. He dashed inside and stood by Yixing. 

“Yixing! Hang on! Please.” He looked at the doctor and screamed. 

“It’s louder than before. His heart is beating louder in my mind than before. Do something, please!  Save him.”

He could see the doctor talk and the nurses move but managed to hear nothing else, but the ringing in his head.  A hand on him led him out and the doctor held out a paper. 

“Yixing’s body is refusing treatment today, he will stay under observation.” Baekhyun sobbed in agony from that moment. 

He went to Jongdae’s house with desperation in his eyes and held his hands. 

“Please help me. I can’t let him die.” Baekhyun sobbed in Jongdae’s arms as the man patted him in the back. 

“Is his heartbeat loud?” Baekhyun shook his head as Jongdae had asked him softly. 

Tucking him into bed, Jongdae patted his head. “rest, Baekhyun. He will be fine.” 

Baekhyun did not sleep that night, terrified at the idea of not hearing his Yixing’s beautiful heartbeat. He was terrified.

Jongdae was reading the reports by his side when Baekhyun came in. 

“I can’t do it.” Jongdae looked him in confusion. “I can’t live without him.  He means more to me everyday and if he dies…what am I going to do with my life?”

“Live it like you wanted Yixing to live it without you.” Jongdae deadpanned. 

“Do you think it’s easy on Yixing? He warmed up to you and started enjoying life because of you, you can’t just die like that either.”

“Then what can I do?” Jongdae suddenly grabbed him by the shoulders, Baekhyun blinked. “Jongdae?”

The man gently moved one hand and caressed his cheek softly, Baekhyun blushed. “Love him openly, and make sure he feels your love in every touch, every kiss, and every look. Treat him like he is living forever and give him your all as if he was dying tomorrow. Don’t stop because of stupid insecurities.”

Baekhyun blinked and a small smile appeared on his face. “I can do that.” 

The next morning, Yixing was discharged.  He was tired and upset, meanwhile Baekhyun welcomed him back with a hug. 

“I missed you.” 

“I was only there for twelve hours.” Yixing added grumpily and Baekhyun chuckled softly.  “The longest twelve hours of my life.” 

Yixing was surprised by the statement and looked at Baekhyun who looked genuinely happy he was right in front of him. It made Yixing blush. 

“Let’s go to work. I have a lot to do.” Yixing was about to take a step when Baekhyun stopped him. The man tiptoed up to kiss Yixing’s cheek and smiled. 

“What…?”

“Come on, grumpy pants. I have a lot to do too.” Baekhyun teased and walked ahead with a playful smile. 

Yixing remained dumbfounded for what seemed ages when Baekhyun noticed. “Come on, Xingie. Get in the car.”

Yixing noticed the shift in Baekhyun’s attitude and frowned wondering the reason was. 

______________

The day at work was fine except for Baekhyun’s occasional touches, which lingered on Yixing’s body a bit more than usual. Yixing didn’t mind, but was surprised by how they made him tingle.

At home, he was about to slide into bed when Baekhyun got in, topless. 

“Your medicine.” Yixing lingered his eyes on Baekhyun’s body. 

“Hey, Xing. Can I borrow some pajamas? Mine still aren’t dry.” Yixing nodded, blushing as he got caught staring and blushing more as Baekhyun changed clothes in front of him. Hell, he nearly choked on his pills from shock. 

Baekhyun smirked at him as he leaned in to kiss the crown of his head.

”Sleep well, naughty.” Yixing was astonished Baekhyun was teasing him.

He was not going to let this slide. “Why are you acting this way?” 

Baekhyun’s expression fell for a moment and Yixing was about to apologize, but was kissed before he could voice an apology.

Baekhyun never sank deep into a kiss the way he did then and as they parted, he smiled. “I am giving you all of me as if I am dying tomorrow, and taking it all from you as if you will live forever.” 

Baekhyun knelt above him and Yixing blinked at him in shock. 

“I want to be your soulmate, heart, body and soul.”

Yixing knew what Baekhyun meant and blushed. 

He was tempted and god knows how he was eager for love. He smiled shyly and Baekhyun leaned in to kiss him again.

“So this mean you are my boyfriend.” Baekhyun announced. 

“Oh really? How do you plan us to be a couple when you sleep on the sofa, leaving me all alone in this big bed?” Baekhyun pouted and Yixing patted the empty side. 

“Cuddle me.” 

Baekhyun blushed madly but still slid into bed to hug Yixing. It made the man laugh gently and he hugged Baekhyun back as he slowly fell asleep. 

That was one of the routines that changed for Yixing and Baekhyun noticed progress. Especially when he would kiss Yixing after every pill and every syringe. 

They stepped their game up once as they cuddled, Baekhyun felt a hand on his butt and wiggled back for Yixing to feel it. He received a squeeze back. He chuckled. “Is it squishy?” Yixing squeezed him again, a bit harder, and Baekhyun moaned looking up to Yixing who kissed him, squeezing more. 

They never had sex before. Baekhyun was soon on his knees, stretching above Yixing’s slowly hardening length - who wouldn’t be turned on by a deliciously pliant and eager Baekhyun.

Baekhyun made Yixing slowly slide inside him deeply after. Yixing felt his body shiver at the incredible sensation. Baekhyun meanwhile sobbed as he rocked himself above Yixing while holding hands.  It was deep and connected and he was overwhelmed and Yixing had to hold him to keep him moving.

Their fall back to reality was amazing. They bursted into silent sobs, clinging onto each other and remaining connected. 

Yixing was so happy he had Baekhyun that the connection became even clear. 

“I want to live.” Yixing said suddenly. 

“Just to have you this close. Just to feel you tightly wrapped around me. Just to hear you.”

“I love you, Yixing.” Baekhyun whispered. “I truly do.” 

Yixing smiled and made Baekhyun rest as he cleaned him up and helped him get changed. They remained in a perfect intimate silence.

______________

Another month passed and they headed to the hospital for a check up when the doctor was happy to announce there was positive progress. It made Baekhyun jump Yixing intimately in the car before their return to work.  A way to celebrate their happiness and love.

Jongdae noticed a change and was happy for them. “You love birds need to stop being so gross in public.” It made Yixing laugh happily.

As another month passed and more progress continued to be seen.

Yet the closer they were to the end of the year mark, the more anxious Baekhyun became. He and Yixing were cuddling tiredly after a long day at work when he jolted awake at a sound of loud heartbeat. 

Yixing was sleeping just fine and his beating heart was fine too.  Baekhyun realized he was anxious. He was so anxious that he couldn’t find peace. 

“Baekhyunnie?” Yixing called him sleepily. Baekhyun looked at his soulmate and hugged him tight.  Yixing sighed happily and slept back while Baekhyun remained awake, terrified. 

He was scared to live without him and he anxiously did things he had never done before like holding Yixing’s hands and resting them on his cheeks whenever fear creeped in.  He had found his soulmate, but nothing in life was ever guaranteed. This moment of happiness was not guaranteed, but he would stay by Yixing’s side, no matter what end would come to them because he was his soulmate, his life and nothing else mattered.  The moment he heard that heartbeat in his mind, he was inevitably linked to Yixing for whatever life they had left to live and he wouldn’t change that for anything in this world.

  
  
  



End file.
